Equality The 100th Hunger Games SYOT
by CherryRedPanda
Summary: Not even the Capitol's children are safe in this the bizarre fourth Quarter Quell. each of the twenty eight tributes will have a mutt. From the Capitol to Thirteen everyone in this games is equal. Katniss and Peeta successfully convinced the Districts of their love story. SYOT CLOSED
1. Introduction

**A/N My other syot got deleted sorry to all those who had tributes in it :(. I will make up for it by writing a new one here goes. **

**President Dagon POV **

It is time my assitant Eli tells me. I get up and make my way towareds the stage from my house to deliver this years Quarter Quell twist I begin to worry as the lower Districts are mad and now district Thirteen has fallen it to shall join them sending children to the games. "Hurry up", Eli shouts from down the corridor. " Ugh", I groan i'm firing him tomorrow.

I reach the stage and get handed a small crimson envolope with the Capitol seal on it.

"Welcome everyone to this the fourth Quater Quell. On this the 100th there will be two twists one for the arena and one for the Tributes", I said. Chants began to rise, some screaming wtrying to think of what they are. I've never been one for the games but I have to keep the system going.  
"The first change is that all the tributes will get a mutt that looks exactly like them. These mutts will dotted around the arena the mutt that looks like the tribute won't attck them, but all the others will",. I smiled knowing that this would satisfy the Captiol people but the Distrcts now get their part. " As a reminder to all, that everyone on of is equal. The Capitol must send two tributes to join them in the games as we are all equal. The people of the Capitol screamed with joy. I knew that this would certainly make the districts happy.

**The form is on my profile and tell what animal the mutts should be. All the mutts will be one animal to make it harder for the tributes, Good luck to all**


	2. Tribute List

****Here is the tribute list:****

****Capitol:****

****Male: ****Nero Bagans (18)

****Female: ****Aquilia Bagans (17)

****District 1 Luxury:****

****Male: ****Marshall Gorman (15)

****Female: ****Marceline Gorman (15)

****District 2 Masonry:****

****Male: ****Michael Stoner (18)

****Female: ****Crimson Angel (18)

****District 3 Technology:****

****Male: ****Jaxon Simmers (16)

****Female: ****Missy Ates (17)

****District 4 Fishing:****

****Male: ****Matt Todd (16)

****Female: ****Sunny Blitz (15)

****District 5 Power:****

****Male: ****Cheilem Faber (18)

****Female: ****Ally Tins (14)

****District 6 Transportation:****

****Male: ****Ford Jenkins (14)

****Female: ******Misa Jennings (16)**

****District 7 Lumber:****

****Male: ****Hershel Jones-Mason (17)

****Female: ****Mellisa Contraire (15)

****District 8 Textiles:****

****Male: ******Justin Coulier********(16)**

****Female: ****Lacey Meadows (15)

****District 9 Grain:****

****Male: ****Marco Kennedy (12)

****Female: ****Demetriana Walser (18)

****District 10 Livestock:****

****Male: ****Leonidas Sovereign (17)

****Female: ******Peck Williams (16)**

****District 11 Agriculture****

****Male: ******Kenji Smith (13)**

****Female: ******Allison Kane (12)**

****District 12 Mining:****

****Male: ******Icarus Jones (18)**

****Female: ******Rosy Tanner (13)**

****District 13 Nuclear:****

****Male: ******Taru Nesh (12)**

****Female: ****Alexa Reed (17)

****A/N all those who submitted to my old syot their tributes have been moved to this one sorry for any inconvenience caused****


	3. District One Reaping

**A/N I will do the reapings 1-13 then the capitol.**

**Marshall POV**

I wake to my mother shouting " Marshall Lee Gorman get down here now and clean the place it is filthy and make us breakfast",

"Oh how I loath that woman", I groaned. Suddenly a hand was on my leg it was my father's" get up you sad excuse for a boy, your supposed to be cooking the breakfast not sleeping",

He was bad my mother a million times worse. " Tyson", she shouted is he out yet. I got up a put on heavy dark clothes to keep the sun off my skin. Even if the smallest amount reaches it I blister. I go down the stairs of our house and go to the kitchen to start on the food. I find Marcie sitting down with a sad look on her face. I love her more than anything and hate to see her upset like this as she stood by me when no one else did.

Hey Marcie what is wrong with you today. She turns around with anger in her eyes and says" the reaping", I told you not to worry." One of those idiots will volunteer for glory and fame", I joked. It is not funny Marshall we could die. With that she left to get her reaping outfit on. I was too deep in thought to realise that my mother was watching me. " boy you need to learn respect now make me my food", she forcefully said. I gave her food and then went up to my room to put on my clothes. After I got my clothes on I went down stairs to get my umbrella to keep the sun off me.

**Marceline POV **

Why does Marshall always have to make a joke out of the reaping especially this year as their is four extra tributes and twenty eight mutts. " Dear are you alright", my mother Haley Chirped. " yes mother", I replied. God how I hated her she can't just disown Marshall like that just because of his his beliefs. I started putting on my outfit for the reaping which was a black blouse, a grey skirt and black sandals. This is what my mother calls fashion. I hear a knock on the door and Marshall opens it trying to shield himself from the sun at the same time. It is my friends Jacob,Tally and Gorge. They all had bright colours unlike me. I loved all of them so much and I can't bear to be without them.

We leave as the reaping is in half and hour. I walk with my friends and Marshall though he is hiding under his umbrella. As we arrive at the square the queue is enormous. I can some girl babbling about when she is going to volunteer next year. As the peacekeeper pricks my finger me and Tally make our way to the fifteen year old section along with all the other girls who have smiles plastered on their faces. Our escort Shrilly Bagton walks on stage and plays the video I tune out.

**Marshall POV**

" The female tribute of district one is Marceline Gorman", shrilly said. Someone volunteer for her please but nobody did. She into the crowd pleadingly hoping for someone to volunteer. Shrilly says " last chance for volunteers, no one okay then let's move onto the boys",. She picks a name out of the bowl a totters over to the podium on six inch heels. " The male tribute is...

Jacob Diamond. I know that name but who I am completely blank until I hear a cry and see Marcie crying as Jacob stands on stage. Now I know who it is. Before I think I shout " I volunteer", the crowd looks shocked as I make my way to the stage with my umbrella up. Marcie is crying even harder now.

Who might you be Shrilly asks " I'm her twin", I reply.

My name is Marshall Gorman. All the boys who probably would have volunteered snickered knowing my hatred for these barbaric games.

**Marceline POV**

As we leave the stage I take one last look at the square and cry. Both me Marshall and me have the same room as we are twins so he hugs and tells I will win. Soon our parents come in they hug me and leave Marshall alone. " You can do it sweaty their might be more tributes but remember what President Dragon said everyone is equal. Then my father comes and gives advice and tells all my training will be of use to me even if some of the careers from two are big. We spend the rest of the time saying goodbye to each other. A few minutes later a peacekeeper comes to get them. Only a minute later and Jacob, Tilly and Gorge come in. Jacob keeps saying thank you to Marshall for volunteering. As I cry in Tilly's arms I notice that Marshall is hugging Jacob and tells him to take care. When they leave Marshall looks at and murmurs " it'll be okay Marcie".

From now on I am fighting to survive.

**A/N did you like the first reaping please tell how good or bad it was I want to read your reviews. Please submit tributes the form is on my profile and I still need a lot of them I will update the list regularly.**


	4. District Two reaping

**A/N I still need a lot of tributes see my tribute list for the available spots.**

**Michael POV**

This is it, this is the year I volunteer for the games. I'm sure lots of others will want to volunteer but I will shout my name first. I go down the stairs to find the house empty. I look at the clock to see it is still early, so I grab my gym bag and walk to the academy. I end the door to find it is full of trainers and trainees alike. This is your last session before the reaping make it count as we want the best. I pick up a sword a start to swing it at the dummies when the head trainer comes over to me asks me a few questions. "He asks me why there has never been a victor from a career district in the quells",. I simply shrug no knowing why. He stares at me with anger in his eyes." There has never been a victor from a career district because of their stupidity during them",. So we need a victor this year I think to my self.

After the early morning session I went home to get my reaping outfit on when my mother comes in and tells me I have been selected to volunteer. She looks worried but happy that I got such a privilege. I think she thinks I will die but I won't, I will win these games but I wonder who will the female tribute be. I spike my blonde hair up a bit and put on a black suit which makes me look really sophisticated. When I get down stairs my father congratulates me while my younger brother sits sulking in the corner. I meet my neighbour and friend Packer walking to reaping."how is the scar",he asks. My hand instinctively touch my lip where it is"it is fine",I murmur. We reach the square and let the peacekeeper prick our fingers and walk to the eighteen year old section.

**Crimson POV**

What a glorious morning filled with death. I can't wait to volunteer for these games even if the academy don't pick me I will still volunteer to get the money to stop being a hit woman. My trainer gives me contracts and I carry them out. I left my family six years ago to keep them safe. My parents adopted me when I was young so I don't know my real ones. Earlier in my life my adopted father turned to gambling so we lost all of our money that's how I am here being a hit woman. I try to provide for them. I go down the stairs to see my trainer Far more and his wife Lithia sitting at the table. I tell them that I am going to volunteer for the games and they both congratulate me and say I will be deeply missed. They know about my insane ways and how I like to be comedic about death so at least the Capitol will like me.

I put on a short fluffy frilly white dress along with high silver dagger like heels. I walk to my adopted families house to meet Brux. Rumour has it that he made four girls pregnant. He comes out the door in a white dress shirt and black pants. He looks smart so that is a plus. As we walk towards the reaping we chat about what we are going to do and me volunteering. "I want to volunteer first", he whines. I just ignore him and then I see Natasha From age she was my next target but now that I am going to the games she is safe. I stand in the line and see a tall well muscled boy talking about volunteering. He is really handsome and the scar on his lip only adds to his appeal it is a shame that only of us can win.

**Michael POV**

I look across to see the girls standing in their sections. One girl catches my eye she has platinum blonde hair and sapphire blue eyes. She is so good looking if wasn't volunteering I would ask her to be my girlfriend. A few minutes later our escort Ferris walks onto stage saying how much of honour it is to be the escort for the district with most victors. We watch the film on the Dark Days and we finally get to the reaping.

The female tribute from district two is Morocco Southern. I see a girl step out of the sixteen year olds shouting"no one volunteer ", but of course some one does. Morocco looks pissed and marches angrily back to her section while the volunteer makes her way to the stage. She is the same girl I was staring at, she sang on her way to the stage. " your name", Ferris asks her." Crimson Angel",

**Crimson POV**

I did it I volunteered and that girl looks sour and pissed.I look at Ferris and smile at him he smiles back. "Well now that we have our female let's see who her male counterpart will be shall we", he says happily. "The male tribute is", Ferris gets cut off by the large handsome boy I was standing behind in the queue. "Your name", Ferris asks." Michael Stoner he replies. He has a cocky smirk on his face and at the moment he seems to be just the average career but he is probably hiding something. We shake hands and walk into the justice building to say our goodbyes.

First into see me is mom, dad and Brux they all congratulate me and tell I am going to win which I know I am. Then is Lithia she surprises me and we talk about what I will do in the arena. Finally is Morocco she tries to punch but a peacekeeper grabs her and drags her away from the room. I sit down and wait for Ferris to collect me and think about how I might plan on winning but first I need to see my competition.

**Michael POV**

I shake hands with Crimson and walk into the justice building which is made from marble and mahogany. It is huge three times the size of my house and I sit and wait for my family to come in. First in is Packer he tells me I will definitely be the victor of these games. After him is my family they ask how I am and that kind of stuff will my brother is still sulking. Finally a lot of girls come in trying to kiss me and promising to be my girlfriend.

**A/N sorry for not updating just got lazy but here it is district two.**

**Who do you like more ?**

**Who will go further ?**

**I still need twelve tributes so please send them thanks **


	5. District Three Reaping

**A/N**** Sorry for late update painting my room i will try to be more regular**

**Missy POV **

District three is divided into five areas the largest is the Factory estate, then their is Laboratory road where most of the high tech stuff happens , after there is The Bowery it is where nearly all the population live , the smallest is town square which is where I live and finally there is the Mall which is the same size as the bowery but it is where the poorest of the poor live. I make my way there every morning before my father wakes to give them people some of my fatherrs money as he is the mayor. I slip out quietly and make my way down the road. I bump into some people i know and they give a nod of respect as all people do and i nod at them in return. I see my friends Kim and Tim waiting for as they always do at the Mall gate. " why are you wearing that " i say to Kim sacastically. She looks the other way ignoring my comment.

We finshed in about half an hour so i had loads of time to get back. I put on my outfit for Reaping which was a white buttoned sleeveless shirt and a navy skirt. I make my way down stairs and see my parnets sitting at the table. "Morning Dear", my mother says glumly. I love her way more than my father as he hits me sometimes for giving away his money. I eat silenty avoiding their gazes as they are probably hoping that i don't do what i nearly did last which was volunteer for a young thirteen year old who sadly died in the bloodbath. I as get up to walk to the reaping my father grabs " i want none of volunteering business this year Missy"' he warns but i roll my eyes. I leave and make the ten minute walk to the square.

**Jaxon POV**

I wake up and look around my small gloomy apartment. There is no lit apart from a door slightly a jar. I can hear my parents talking in hushed tones and mumbling things I can't make out. I open the door and walk out and see my parents staring at me then i relise I forgot my pants. I feel my cheeks burn up until my mother says " Don't worry Jaxon you still have ur shorts on"' i relax and eat my breakfast chating to my parents about the reapings. I hope I don't wet myslef this year like i did when i was twelve it earned me the nickname leaks. It embaresses my parents more than me and that is saying a lot. I leave them to go get changed for the Reaping. I put on a pair of brown dress pant, a gray shirt, black loafers and a blue vest with diamond imprints. I say my goodbyes to my parents and make my way to Tylers house on the other side of the Bowery.

I knock on Tylers door and we begin to make our way to the reaping. He looks smart in his shirt and tie. He jokes with me calling me Leaks but i know that he is messing. "how many time is your name in"' he asks me. "fifteen"' you i reply. He pauses and than says "35"'. As we near the square i see the line of sad weepy children hoping it isn' them. After the peacekeeper pricks my finger i make my way to the sixteen year old section. Our escort Tati Flora comes on and makes us watch a video about the dark days. "Now lets get to the main event it is time to select our couregous tributes", she says. "as always, ladies first",

"the female tribute for district three is Trixie Faint", she shouts excitidley. A small twelve year old walks to the stage, suddenly someone shouts those iconic words "I Volunteer", but who. A shortish girl with blonde and green eyes makes her way to the stage. It isn'y until she says her name that i know she is, it's the mayors daughter but why. "your name", Tati asks. "Missy Ates", she replies. Now I am getting worried as it is the boys turn. I feel like i am going to pee myself oh no.

**Missy POV**

I just volunteered for that poor girl from the Bowery she was a definate bloodbath but at least i stand a chance. "Now after that shocking turn of events it is time for the men", Tati squeals in her high pitched voice "the male tribute for distict three is Jaxon Simmers",. A boy makes his way from the sixteen year old section and then i know him it is Leaks i hope he doesn't do anything stupid. As soon as i said that he wets himself and i can hear laughter coming from the crowd. Well then tati says shake hands. I shoke his hand he probably won't last but at least it people won't be laughing at him.

I sit in the crying room waiting for my parents, when my raging father and crying mother comes in. "Why we love you", my mother croaks out. My father was so angry that he went to hit me. "you are my daughter, you hurt your mother and for what to save some scrawny twelve year old", he screams at me. " You idiot why are you even in this family",. They leave and Kim and Tim come rushing in crying. "why", the mumble in unison. "I couldn't let her die could I",. We talk for a few more minutes and then they have to go. I am all alone and now i am starting to regret volunteering.

**Jaxon POV**

Jaxon my parents says as they run into the room. We love dear but please don't embaress yourself there you already wet yourself on stage in front of all panem. My father talks strategy and tells me to use my brain while my mother hugs me not wanting to let go. I begin to cry as well, what seems like to have been a minute they are gone. I hear a soft knock on the door as tyler slips in. "hey leaks", he says trying to lighten in the mood. I smile back knowing this will probably be the last time i see him." try to be yourself Jax they will love you", he says. With that he is gone and now i contemplate how i will die.

**Who do you like more Jaxon or Missy? **

**Who will go further? **

**I want reviews so give me some critisim so i can write better. Will someone send a District two male so i can go back to cronological order thanks for reading ;)**


	6. District Four Reaping

**A/N I will be posting two or three chapters today**

**Sunny POV**

I wake to sound of the waves lapping up onto the beach. I live in the poorest part of district four and not many people know four has a poor area as we train for the games. I am reasonably well fed as at the academy they feed us so we have a good chance at winning not like the scrawny district twelves who only have five victors. I walk towards the front door when my mom stops "no stealing today Sunny you saw what happened to your father on reaping day two years ago", she warns. " but mom I am the best in the business",I whine."I said no, no go get your breakfast ", she orders me. I slowly trudge into the kitchen and pick up an old bowl I stole and put porridge in it. I ate it cold as we had no hot water. My big brother hail walks down the hall of our fisherman's cottage. It is his last year but he won't volunteer for the games but I will even though I am only fourteen.

I leave my house and make my way towards my friend loves house she is only twelve and has zero training. I knock on the door to see nobody is home so I leave for Smokey's house. He is the most popular person in school so I am glad I am his friend. We walk towards the square talking about how we will volunteer for the games when we are old enough. As we near the square I see a small line which means we are late. We are the last two the be registered and make our way to the fourteen year old section and the reaping begins with Flora our escort talking about how she loves being the escort for the most beautiful district in Panem.

**Matt POV**

I wake up the smell of fruit and perfume as my maid Ellenora comes in with my breakfast. " Today is the reaping Master Todd", she says timidly. I don't know she is so timid but it feels good to be at the top. "Thank you Ellenora, you may go now", I order her. With that she is gone. After I finish my breakfast I head to my bathroom and take a shower. I think about who will volunteer for the games this year, probably some guy who thinks he is the best but in reality I am better than everyone at weapons. My favourite is the trident. Me being the mayors son I have little to no chance of being reaped but I do plan on volunteering when I am eighteen. I leave my room with my reaping suit on which is powder blue and head down stairs towards my father's study and say goodbye to him.

After I leave my house as the square is only two minutes from my house i walk to my friend Torrent's house. He is district fours most recent victor. He won last year by over powering the other careers. He is my best friend and he is mentoring this year but he promised to ring me and tell me how he is doing. He is kind and strong but there is a certain arrogance about him. We make our way towards the square from the vctors village. As we make it there I see a line and Torrent is whisked off the join two other victors on the stage both are in their late forties. Their names are Finnick and Annie. Once the last of the potential tributes arrive our escort vegans her speech.

When she finishes her speech she introduces the two mentors who are Torrent and Enya who won ten years ago by the normal career strategy."Let's begin with girls shall we", Flora says. "The female tribute for district four is Love Logan", flora squeals excitedly. A scrawny twelve years old makes her way to the stage crying, she won't last long in the games. I hope someone volunteers and then they do but not who I expected. A small fourteen year old girl makes her way to the stage. She has a certain fire in her eyes so I expect I will be seeing a darker side to her but she won't win these games.

**Sunny POV**

Poor Love she would never of stood a chance. I know I can win plus I can use my age as an advantage. I know wait on the stage anxiously awaiting the male. I hope he is strong so four has a good chance of getting a victor in these games. As Flora begins to call out who the male will be I scan the crowd for hail o hope it isn't him but instead a muscular boy makes his way from the sixteen year old section. I hear a gasp and I turn around to see who it is. It is the Mayor. I look back at the boy who is on top of me and begins to shake my hand. "Oh no", I think I am up against the mayors son. We are brought into the justice building by the peacekeepers to say goodbye to our families.

As soon as sit down my Hail rushes in and hugs me. Promise you will win he says to me. He begins to cry but I have faith in myself and I know I can win these games. Next my mother Serene comes in wishing me well and hoping I can win, again I a sure her that I can win just like I did with Hail. She hugs and kisses me until the peacekeepers drag her out. Then Love and Smokey come in. Smokey basically is holding love up as she keeps crying. She says the she is in my dept but I just shake my head and hug her. Smokey talks to me about strategy but suddenly kisses me on the lips and tells me he loves before he lives. Now the games have begun and I need to get into the career alliance.

**Matt POV**

I sit in the room quietly waiting for my visitors when the door flies open and I see my raging father. He is fuming and tells I better wiin or he will lose his job as Mayor. I ask him why but he doesn't answer. As as he came in he left leaving me alone. Torrent walks in after that with a sour look on his face. "It's my fault your father losing his job", he says. I look at him quizzically. He then continues by saying he had an argument with him which ended with Father being on thin ice. He leaves and I sit in silence waiting for Flora to come collect me, I know I can win.

**A/N **

**Who do think will go further Sunny or Matt?**

**Who do you like more?**

**I still need all tributes from 6,11,12 and 13 and also girl from 10, boys from 8+9 so please submit thanks **

**Melanie**


	7. District Five reaping

**A/N here is District 5. As promised here is the second chapter. Enjoy**

**Ally POV**

"Wake up Ally", my Father Mason calls from down the hall. Our apartment is small so I share a room with my sisters Rebecca and Carson. They fifteen and twelve respectively. I am the middle child my brother Timmy is eighteen and my other brother Eric is eleven. I walk down the short hall to see everyone is already having breakfast. They're using the last of this months tesserae supply which is what we do every year on reaping day for breakfast. My father starts to talk about if one of is girls gets reaped none of the others are to volunteer as that would just make the one they volunteered for guilty and it's their fault is if you die. We all nod knowing that this is the speech he has always given us on reaping day. It is a nice morning even if it is the reaping day. I know all about the games as my dad is the history teacher at school but I don't know how to survive them. As we leave we walk towards friend my Maya's house who lived close to the power plant.

While me and Rebecca are walking to Maya's house we meet my other friend Tyler. "Where are Carson and Timmy", he asks. "At the square", I answer in my upbeat tone. Rebecca knocks on Maya's door and she comes to it quickly. She says my outfit is beautiful even though it is only a red corset top, a white skirt, black leggings and black boots. We chat on the way to square about last years volunteer. He didn't last long though he died second. As we reach the square I see Carson standing in the twelve year old section while Timmy is standing in the eighteen year old section. After we check in our escort Lizzie comes with a painful yellow dress and the reaping begins.

**Cheilem POV**

I wake in my parents old house before they died. I hope Kayla doesn't find me today even though I am going to volunteer to get money ,maybe reconcile with her and help my daughter I don't even know. I get up and put on my normal clothes which are all black. I get some of my tesserae from my bag and begin to eat it isn't much but it is food and I can't afford to be picky. As I eat I take a look around the old house. It is rusty and rotten, I don't think it will be standing for much longer but at least I won't be here to see it fall down. I take out the photograph I have only Kayla and the baby, they look so beautiful but she still hates me so I can't just go walking back up to her can I. I pack up my things and hide them under the floor boards and leave for the reapings.

As I begin the arduous treck to the square I see Kayla and her mother so I run and hide hoping they didn't see me. I try to keep a good distance away from them so they don't even take a glance this way. I pass by some peacekeepers checking peoples homes to see if anyone who isn't sick isn't at the reaping but they don't find anyone. As I near the square the crowd begins to disperse the possible tributes go down one path while everyone else goes down the other. I walk up to the female peacekeeper sitting at the desk when she says next, she then pricks my finger and then I make my way to eighteen year old section and wait.

As our escort mounts the dust covered stage and introduces herself as Sony I look to where Kayla is standing. She doesn't see but as soon as I volunteer she will. We watch the film on the dark days and then the reaping begins. " The female tribute for district five is Ally Tins", she says. A small fourteen year old girl makes her way to stage. She has long strawberry blonde hair and bright green eyes which I have never seen before as most people in five have dark hair and dark eyes. She looks strong but on the inside she is definitely crying.

**Ally POV**

This can't be but I have to look brave. I see Timmy in the eighteen year old section crying. Sony gives me a hug and tells me to stand on the stage while she gets my counter part. "The male tribute from district five is", she gets cut off by the words " I volunteer", who is it this year anyway I hope his isn't like last years one. A strong athletic looking boy with dark hair and skin leaves the eighteen year old section and makes his way to the stage. "Your name", Sony asks. " Cheilem Faber", he says moodily. "Well ladies and gentlemwn that is twice in two consecutive years that the male has volunteered, please give around of applause for your tributes Ally Time and Cheilem Faber", Sony shouts. I can hear clapping faintly as we walk down the corridors of the justice building.

I sit down on the plush velvet sofa. It is the most extravagant thing I have ever seen in my entire life. Soon enough my father and mother walk in with Eric who is crying. "Don't worry Eric I will be back before you know it", I say sweetly trying to remain positive even though I will most likely die. My parents hug and give me survival tips on how I can win the games but they know as well as I do the odds are against me.

When they leave Timmy, Rebecca and Carson come in crying. They know how it works and I look at Rebecca who is crying the most as she thinks she is a terrible big sister.

"I didn't volunteer to save Ally and I am sorry",. She says in between cries. I just look at her and force out a smile knowing she only did what father told us to do. The last people to come in are Tyler and Maya them seem to be okay but I know they're upset because of the reaping. They say their goodbyes and hug me then leave.

**Cheilem POV**

I sit on the purple velvet sofa and admire the artwork all the while waiting for Kayla to burst through those doors and hit me just like I deserve. Then she barges through the doors with my baby in her arms saying" do you know who this is",. "Yes" I reply. She tells me her name is Kayla before punching me in the face and screaming at me the peacekeepers drag her out for a whipping but I say it was my fault I slipt and fell. They didn't whip her but I got no more visitors. Sony comes to get me after ten minutes and Ally and I make our way to train station.

**A/N ten more tributes are needed all from 6,11,12+13 the boy from eight and the girl from ten**

**Who do you like more?**

**Who will go further? **

**Thank you for reading please review and submit I love reading all the different characters.**


	8. District Seven reaping

**A/N Here it is District seven**

**Mellisa POV**

It has been four months since I was raped by my father. He was executed a day later because of it but now I live on the streets with my friend Genevieve who is an orphan just like me. We get by with stealing and the black market. I am now four months pregnant and it is starting to worry me as the reaping are today and I have my name in the bowl twenty eight times."don't worry Mellisa they won't pick you", Genevieve says trying to comfort me. We live in a small little shack on the northern edge of our district, it is small but it is home. We what's left of this months tesserae before we pack up and get ready to leave for the town square which is I two miles away. I put on my usual clothes as I have nothing else to wear and I follow Genevieve down the long dirt track.

We talk about what will happen at the reaping as seven has had ten victors over the years which isn't bad for a lower district. Most of the people in seven won't let their kids take extra tesserae which makes it more likely for me to be reaped but after all these years of stealing I think I could do well. As we near the square which is very colourful with a lot of trees I begin to get cramps in my belly so I stop and tell Genevieve to go on which she does no questions asked. After what seems like half an hour a girl about seventeen helps get to the square asking me am I alright and do I need help. I just shake my head. As soon as the last person arrives our escort Dahlia walks on stage welcoming everyone and she starts the reaping Hooray I think to myself.

**Hershel POV **

I wake up to my life of luxury. I love being Johanna Mason's son even though the games ruined her life I still love her. "Good morning", my father says with a worried tone in his voice. " why are so worried",I ask clueless as to what's happening. ",With the quell and being a victor's son you have a higher chance of getting reaped you saw Cecelia's girl didn't you", he says. Now I remember the girl from eight ten years ago won but when she was reaped it was found out she was Cecelia's daughter and the district people booed her even though Cecelia is the kindest victor. I eat my breakfast and take a walk to the forest to find my mother cutting down a tree with a hatchet. I ask how is she but she nevers replies."son if you get reaped please win for me will you", she asks sheepishly. " of course I will", I say a bit too aggressively and storm off back down the track.

Back at the house I put on my reaping outfit which is a green linen shirt and dark blue jeans. When I think I look okay I go down stairs to find my mother crying even though she is a strong woman something must have got to her. I don't bother asking as I would be late for the reaping which of course is punished by death and I don't want to die. I meet up with a few friends and we walk to the square cracking jokes and staring at girls in their dresses. It is a normal day for us apart from the reaping. I am looking forward to the party after it in the square they always have nice food and lots of fireworks. We arrive at the square and sign in and make our to the seventeen year old section and wait for Dahlia to finish her speech.

"The Female tribute for district seven is Mellisa Contraire ", dahlia squeals excitedly looking for our female tribute. A short girl with long red hair tan skin and blue eyes makes her way to the stage. She has a small bump on her belly but I don't take much notice of it until one of my friends whispers" she was the one who got raped",. Now I know who she I completely forget about the and the girl trying to look strong as Dahlia introduces her and think about her past. Her father raped a few months ago and everyone attended his execution because of what he did, no one liked him anyway but I feel bad for her.

**Mellisa POV**

"Why me", I say to myself. I try to look strong so the sponsors watching will see I am capable but I can't help but shed a tear in light of what has happened. Soon enough Dahlia moves over to the males bowl and she pulls a name out and walks back to the microphone to announce the unlucky person. "The male tribute from district seven is Hershel Jones-Mason",. That's Johanna Mason's son which isn't odd as a lot of the victors children go into the games anyway and only one has come out alive. She is from district eight but I don't know her name. The peacekeepers nearly have to drag the boy from the seventeen year old section. He has shoulder length brown hair and brown eyes,he is about five nine or five ten not too tall. When he finally arrives at the stage with his head down he shakes my hand and then we are whisked away from the podium and brought into the justice house.

My first and only visitor is Genevieve. She feels really guilty about not what happened she says"I should of volunteered for Mellisa, you and the baby",. I instinctively put my hand on the small bump and think about how this will slow me down and not hinder me in anyway ,shape or form. When she leaves I think about my partner he could be strong but he won't win.

**Hershel POV**

I make my way to the stage thinking about what my father said this morning about mW being reaped for the quell and he was right. He comes rushing in saying that your can't come in as she is a victor and that she won't be mentoring this year. "She says goodbye", he chokes out a few more words before having a complete breakdown and the peacekeepers escort him out helping him to his feet. Then all of my friends come in with sad looks on their faces telling me how sorry they are and how much I will be missed. When the leave I relax a bit and wonder what will happen next.

**Sorry if Mellisa's goodbye was short but I didn't know what else to put**

**I still need females from 6,10,11+12**

**I still need males from 8,11,12+13**

**Who do you like more?**

**Who will go further?**

**When the reapings are over I will make a poll **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N sorry for not updating in two weeks I have been so caught up in school I haven't been able to update and i know it is the excuse everyone is using **

**District 6 Reaping**

**Ford POV**

I wake to the low hum of an engine coming from downstairs probably my father tinkering again. We are rich for people in six as my father Mercedes created a car design that the Capitol people loved so he made a lot of money and we moved from the slums to the town centre. I have never had to worry about taking tesserae unlike nearly all of the other children here. My mother Alyssa brings up my breakfast which is soup and orange juice. I love these more than anything especially when the soup is chicken flavoured. The reaping isn't for another two hours but I can already see people arriving at the square. After my breakfast i go down the stairs to see my father fixing a car." why are you fixing that car", I ask confused."This son, is the car that will take the tributes to the train station a mile down the road and go back inside and get dressed", he tells me.

After I put on my suit and tie I check the clock. There is still another hour left so i deicide to walk across the road to my friend John's house which is a little smaller than but still big. " Are you nervous", he says cautiously. "no, I have nothinng to fear as my name is only in there three times", I reply. With half an hour to go to the reaping John and I make our five minute walk to the square. The streets in six are all full of oil and the smell of pertol and gas that the cars, trains, buses and hovercrafts run off. At the square the peacekeepers take my blood and i walk to the fourteen year old section and wait for our escort Trilly Bankoq to come on stage and announce the female tribute. I caht to John and before I know she has said her speech and we wait for the unlucky girl to be chosen.

**Misa POV**

I wake up in my bed full of sweat, I must of had a nightmare I wonder what it was about. I go down stairs to see my family chating to eachother."morning", my mother chirps. "shut up", I say obnoxiously. I don't care for authority or anyone besides my self. Somepeople say I'm selfish others a narcissist while i just think of myself to be better than all others in my district as they all are like little drones that carry out the Capitols jobs because they are to lazy to do it."Don't speak to your mother like that", my fatehr shouts angrily. After i have my breakfast I go to the my little room to contemplate what I might do. These people in this house have nowhere near the intelligence level i have. I put on my outfit and leave.

I make a short detour with my brother pixel to see my friends Spark,Mags,Nial and Ryun. I know Ryun has a crush on me but he said i friend zoned him. We walk and talk all the way there all I know is that my name is n that bowl thirty six times thats all so Pixel won't have to take tesserae. As we arrive at the square we see the long line of children looking like they will die, which is the truth as six never make it past the bloodbath. The last victor wass twenty five years ago. Trilly our escort comes on and says she wants to start with the men this year. "The male tribute for district six is Ford Jenkins",. Everyone looks to the Fourteen year old section as the peacekeepers have to drag the poor fellow to the stage. I know who he is as his father made the ever popular jenkeen car

**Ford POV**

Why me why did this happen to me. I have been embarresed on live televison and i have nearly died before the games have even begun. I have only time to calm down when a girl about sixteen walks to the stage with an obnoxious look on her face. Six definnitly won't win this i think to myself not wanting anyone to hear me. Trilly finishes her speech and we slowly shake hands and walk into the crying rooms to say goodbye to my family and friends. First in is my Mom and dad both crying and both saying i can win this when i know one of the careers will win. When they leave John comes in he doesn't say anything but i know he won't want me to leave as I am his only friend.

**Misa POV**

After me and Ford shake hands we are whisked away into the justice building. My mom ,dad and Pixel come in saying goobye but I only answer Pixel as he is the only one in my family i truly love. When they leave Mags, Spark and Nial come in all crying but I know I can win. Finally Ryun comes and tells me that he loves me and I say I love him aswell. When he leaves I am left alone to think before the peacekeeper comes to get me

**There is only four spots left the d8 boy and d10,11and12 girl**


End file.
